gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Santagleek
Bonjour tout le monde !! Je m'appelle Morgane, et je voudrais tout d'abord dire j'adore Santana ^^ J'aime tout en elle : Son double-caractère avec son don pour clasher tout le monde (je voudrais avoir le même :O) et son côté sensible. Puis c'est une fille magnifique ... Avec une voix magnifique . Je pourais vous parler d'elle pendant des heures , mais je sais pas par où commencer ! J'aime toutes les scènes où elle est présente, quand je suis pas en train de regarder glee c'est limite elle me manque . Je pourrais écouter sa voix pendant des journées entières .... Bref je vais m'arreter là pour pas vous ennuyer ^^ thumb|left|136px|Naya Rivera ;)En 2ème, j'adore Kurt, pas autant que Santana, mais il est vraiment pas loin... Je le trouve drôle, émouvant... Chris Clofer est un acteur fromidable et la réalité de ses scènes sont vraiment hyper impressionantes ! Ensuite, j'aime bien Blaine, pour sa voix (perfect voice^^) et ses chansons et puis surtout pour son couple avec Kurt. En 4ème, eh bien Quinn, Je la trouve incroyablement parfaite ^^ Enfin qui essaie d'être parfaite, et qui malgrès tous ces efforts ne peut y parvenir :P Elle est touchante je trouve... J'adore Brittany aussi, elle aussi a des répliques hilarantes, et elle est vraiment trop adorable ... J'aime bien Rory, avec son caractère super bizarre, il est vraiment marrant ! J'aime bien Finn, bien évidemment, et Rachel également mais je la trouve quand même hyper agacante ... Enfin je les aime tous ! Sauf Sebastian, qui est le personnage que j'aime le moins. Mais bon il met du peps dans le Klaine lors de la saison 3 et j'apprécie sa venue . Mon couple préféré est définitivement le Klaine, car ils sont vraiment complémentaire, puis Brittana (elles sont vraiment mimi toutes les deux) et enfin le Quick (que je trouve très naturel, contrairement au Fuinn que je trouvais "forcé" et superficiel). J'aimais bien le Finchel lors des 2 premières saisons, mais ils sont trop présent dans la saison 3 et éclipsent les autre couples . Bien que j'adore le Samcedes (ils vont bien ensemble et puis j'ai adoré quand Sam s'est battu pour le retour de Mercedes), je préfère le Fabrevans, que je trouvais adorable ! Ils allaient trop bien ensemble !! J'aime bien le Tike égalemet, mais je ne pense pas souvent à le mentionner car il est souvent laissé à l'arrière-plan , ce qui est à mon avis très dommage, car ils forment un couple super intéressant , et si on arrêtait de tout focaliser sur le Finchel , il pourrait y avoir des super storyline sur eux ! Mes chansons préférées - Ma performance de groupe préférée est We Are Young, bien que j'adore Sing, Keep Holding On et Bad Romance. - Mon solo préféré de Rachel (parmi tout ceuw qu'elle a reçu) est définitivement Without You, et j'adore également It's all coming back to me now, Go Your Own Way - Mon solo de Santana que j'aime le plus est est Songbird (j'aime tout ses solos mais celui là est mon préféré) - J'ai aimé tout les solos de Kurt et je saurais vraiment pas dire lequel est mon préféré ... Quoique I'm the Greatest Star est vraiment géniale ! - De Blaine, pareil j'aime tout ses solos mais ceux qui se démarquent selon moi sont Last Friday Night (TGIF), et It's Not Right But It's Okay. - Dans mes duos préférés (je n'arrive jamais à me décider sur lequel je préfère^^), il y a I'm Still Standing, Lucky, Smooth Criminal, Defying Gravity, Don't You Want Me, Perfect, I Feel Pretty / Unpretty et encore tellement que je ne peux pas citer ! - Une autre chanson que j'adore est Landslide, mais je ne savais pas ou la classer XD Voilà !thumb|left|216px|Mes deux persos préférés !